


Zeroing In On The Art Of The Accidental Oops

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Bureaucracy, Death Star (Star Wars), Faulty Construction, Feedback Loops, Gen, Hanlon's Razor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Who needs malicious planning and dogfights when overtime works just as well?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Zeroing In On The Art Of The Accidental Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Progression went a little something like this; ...oops > Foraker > Death Star > boom.  
> This ficlet exists somewhere between items two and three, Hanlon's razor coming into effect.

How tragically predictable, that decision to push on one of the Empire's great projects at triple speed could have negative consequences on the quality of work performed, when speed trumped communication, safety, and even professional pride.

Such an unforeseen pity, that a mistake so minor as a two degree misalignment of systems and circuits could have such a mutually reinforcing effect on the superstructure of a project that took so much time and imperial credits of build. And how unfortunate, that the error was only picked up seven cycles after the permasynethic had set in sections more than seven klicks across - and the orders came to push on to meet deadlines.


End file.
